The invention relates to an optical-fiber tape separator, and, specifically, to a separator for an optical-fiber tape which positions an optical-fiber tape at a certain separation location.
Separators for an optical-fiber tape are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application publication Laid-open No. 2003-84144, No. Hei7-113915, No. Hei8-5843 and No. Hei9-197166.
Such separators include a pair of upper and lower separation-blades in a rectangular section, where one of the separation-blades slides so that the right corners of the separation-blades pass each other. The separator includes a channel between a lower separation-blade and a wall. The channel has a width equal to or greater than the thickness of an optical-fiber tape.